


Invention artistique

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-11
Updated: 2006-04-11
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petit interlude ayant pour personnages principaux Gwendal du pays de Voltaire, et Anissina du pays de Kafelnikov… Bon, surtout Anissina, d’accord ... Une nouvelle invention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invention artistique

Il faisait beau ce matin là, à Shinmakoku. Yuuri Shibuya, le jeune Maoh, avait terminé son entraînement matinal et finissait de petit-déjeuner en compagnie sa fille Greta, de Gwendal ( trois rides déjà, dès le matin), Gunther (aaaah ! Majesté !), Conrad (qui aidait Greta à beurrer une dernière tartine), et bien sûr son fiancé Wolfram. Il y avait une chaise vide à la table. Anissina serait-elle encore couchée ?

Devant la grande baie vitrée de la salle à manger, des ombres passèrent. Deux oiseaux venant de la gauche croassèrent : « Mauvais augure ! Mauvais augure ! »

Greta essayait d'étaler le beurre sur sa tartine comme Conrad lui avait montré, mais…

« C'est trop dur ! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y arrive pas, hein dit ?» elle se tourna vers son père « Hein Yuuri ? »

Ce dernier eut un petit sourire tendre pour sa fille. « Le beurre est dur et tu manques encore de force. Ne t'inquiètes pas ça viendra… »

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

« Si tu manques de force, ma nouvelle invention Démoniaque-vite-je-deviens-fort-fort-Kun est faite pour toi ! » s'exclama Anissina en rentrant dans la pièce. « Gwendal ! » Elle tourna la tête vers le brun en question qui s'était figé dans une expression paniquée. « Tu veux bien m'aider à la tester ? »

Autour de la table, tous montraient des visages plus ou moins tendus et crispés… sauf Greta, qui affichait un grand sourire, et Conrad, qui s'amusait toujours autant des inventions d'Anissina. En effet, lui-même n'était jamais utilisé comme cobaye. Il avait une excuse parfaite : il ne possédait pas de Maryoku.

Sans attendre tout à fait l'accord de son ami d'enfance, Anissina continua :

« Ma nouvelle invention utilise le Maryoku de quelqu'un pour donner de la force à n'importe qui ! Alors, Gwendal … » Et, joignant le geste à la parole, elle lui ceignit le front d'un bandeau métallisé, sur le côté duquel pendaient deux ressorts terminés par des boules roses. « Ceci est la première partie de mon invention. Elle conduit le Maryoku jusqu'à la seconde partie ! » Et elle brandit un bracelet argenté. « Démoniaque-vite-je-deviens-fort-fort-Kun-partie-2. Ce bracelet reçoit le Maryoku transmis et permet à l'utilisateur de devenir très fort ! » Et elle enfila le bracelet.

« Maintenant Gunther ! » Le dénommé recula le haut de son corps de crainte. Viens ici faire un bras de fer contre moi ! » Et elle l'empoigna de force et le colla sur une chaise à un coin de table en face d'elle.

« Maintenant Gwendal, concentre toi ! » Il y eut quelques étincelles puis… Anissina plaqua violemment la main de Gunther sur la table. « Voilà ! »

Greta applaudit vivement.

« N'y va pas trop fort non plus Anissina-san… » murmura Yuuri. A côté de lui, Wolfram hocha la tête : « En même temps ce n'est pas si difficile que ça de battre Gunther au bras de fer. » Et il croisa les bras. « Même une mauviette comme toi pourrait y arriver. »

Avant que Yuuri puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, Anissina poursuivit : « Eh bien, je vais vous montrer… Gwendal ! » Et elle fit signe à l'aîné des fils de Celi de s'avancer. Voyant qu'il n'obéissait pas assez vite à son goût, elle l'attrapa par les hanches, le souleva du sol, et le maintint en l'air. Le brun suait à grosses gouttes et se concentrait de son mieux, ce qui faisait jaillir quelques étincelles des ressorts sur le côté de son bandeau.

Il y eu un tonnerre d'applaudissements autour de la table.

« Impressionnant ! » fut la réaction générale.

Anissina reposa Gwendal à terre, salua, puis alla s'asseoir pour prendre son thé matinal.

**Author's Note:**

> un petit « porté inversé » clin d'œil à nos Champions de France 1996 - 97 - 98 - 99 - 00 - 01, Champions d'Europe 2000, Champions du Monde 2000, Champions Olympiques 2002 de danse sur glace. (Marina Anissina et Gwendal Peizerat pour ceux qui ne seraient pas au courant )


End file.
